Temptations
by Ildreen Love
Summary: ...the body is week when it comes to temptations... does it applies to the heart as well? Can lust transform into love? Age, status, friends, past loves and obsessions... can they overcome the obstacles or is this relatioship destined to fail?
1. Default Chapter

TEMPTATIONS

Damn it. This was just stupid. No, it was beyond stupid. What the hell was I thinking? Better yet, why wasn't I thinking?

I can't believe it. I mean he could be my son! Ok, maybe not my son, but he could be my nephew. I have a kid for God's sake!

Great. So what am I supposed to do now? Sneak out and go home in the middle of the night? Wake him up and tell him to leave?

It's his entire fault. Yes, I blame Ryuchi for this, stupid him HAD to invite Shuichi and, of course, that moron dragger Yuki-san with him. And since Ryuichi invited them Tohma brought Mika-san, Tatsuha and Suguru. And well, since everyone is here Hiroshi, K and Sakano invited themselves too.

A reunion of morons that is. I was so bored I established myself at the bar, and then he came. I've know him since forever, being Tohma's relative and all, I practically saw him grow up from a baby to a ten-year-old kid.

Well, I guess that was why it surprised me so much when I saw him, being myself drunk and all, I was definitely astonished to see how cute he has become. Taller than me, and in a suit that made him look like a perfect gentleman.

It all started with a joke.

Ï hadn't seen you in a long time", I said. "You've become quite a looker".

He smiled knowing that I was more than an aunt to him than anyone else was, and answered politely.

"You don't look that bad either".

"Got any girl friends?" Stupid question, I know, of course he has. Must be in his genes or something.

He laughed and answered something I didn't pay any attention to. And then, before I realized what I was saying, I asked.

"You don't like them older?" It was meant to be a joke, but somehow, when I looked at him, our eyes locked for a fraction of a second and I knew. I knew what his answer would be and knew where it would lead us.

"I've never tried before".

Before. The obvious connotation of it should have made me turn around and leave, but instead I smiled and said the words that closed the deal.

"There's a first time for everything".

------------

I still wonder how come no one noticed us leaving. I admit we aren't the noticeable ones, in that specific crowd, but it's not like we are invisible either. Everyone was just too busy paying attention to Shuichi and Ryuichi I guess. Wherever they go they are always the main attraction.

Another thing that amazes me is the fact that neither of us asked the other where we were going. My place was out of the question as well as his, but still neither of us said a word as we left. We took a taxi and he named some motel. No one talked on our way there.

He paid the cab and we entered the building, then he asked for a room. He paid that too. It wasn't until we entered the room that the reality of what was happening truly hit me. It hit me pretty hard too.

I was about to cheat on my husband, betray his trust and the trust of my friends too. After this, nothing would ever be the same again.

I felt the urge to run away, and automatically turned around. And there he was, the same expression as mine I imagine. I approached to him and caressed his cheek.

I swear I was about to tell him it had been a mistake in a maternal tone he didn't deserve, but he kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss, or a particularly good one for that matter, but he did. And when we parted I saw he was blushing.

Funny, I never imagined he could blush, and suddenly there, in front of me, he was. Blushing.

He placed his hand on my shoulders and slowly, began to push the thin stripes of my dress down. He leaned down and kissed my neck, and my shoulders as his hands traveled down, undressing me without me putting any resistance. I felt his left hand traveling through my back and pulling the zipper down, and his right hand going from my neck to my chest and to my suddenly exposed nipple.

I heard myself moan in pleasure as he pressed his cold hand against me and then he began to massage it.

"What are you doing?

It was barely a whisper, but he must've heard me because he paused for a moment and I felt his warm breath against my ear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

One simple question. Yes or no. Say yes and he'll stop and you'll be free to go back to your family and the lovely routine you have there. Say no and risk everything for a night with him. Yes or no.

Yes. That was the correct answer. But he body is week when it comes to temptations and mine had been deprived from this for a while. His left hand slowly traced a path similar to the right one and one of his fingers toughed slightly my other nipple.

"I…"

He licked my ear and went lower, aiming at my neck. I felt his tongue against my skin as his fingers massaged my hardened nipples. I noticed I had placed my arms around him.

"It's not-"

He bent down and licked my left nipple. Slowly at first, carefully. Then his mouth imprisoned it and he began sucking.

"Ahh…"

His left hand had gone even further, passing my belly, caressing my skin. My fingers where tangle on his hair and then I said it.

"No".

He gave me a devilish look and licked my nipple again.

"Say it again".

We were on the bed now. My dress had been discarded somewhere in between the door and the bed. His shirt was gone too.

"No".

He shook his head and his mouth passed to my other nipple, which had been begging for attention for a while. His tongue circled it teasingly and I understood.

"Don't stop".

-------------

We fall asleep almost immediately. And now here I am, wondering why on earth did I let this happened and trying to convince myself it was wrong while my body screams the contrary.

It was good. But it can't happen again. It just can't. No matter how good it was or how alive and precious I felt. This was wrong and stupid.

Please forgive me, dear Tatsuha, for leaving you without waking you up to say goodbye.

* * *

---  
A/N: The other day I was reading some scans of the manga (I haven't found it anywhere in this city yet) and on track nine I read a note of the translator regarding Noriko's clothes, and I quote: 'Is she wearing Tatsuha's shirt?!'  
After a while I found myself wondering: what if something happened between them?! So this is the fruit of my never stoping imagination. I hope you enjoyed it and if you review tell me if I should continue or not.  
For it's content it'll be posted somewhere else too, with a more...er... complete scene. Go check my profile to see where.  
Anyway, sorry for the mistakes, Clari and I are too busy to beta read for now. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

It was around five in the morning when Tatsuha woke up, one of Nittle Grasper's songs breaking the silence. His damn cell phone. Hadn't he turned it off? 

He stood up and walked towards the sound. It was on his jacket, which was laying carefully on a chair. What the-?

He answered the phone, still half asleep. He wished immediately then that he hadn't because Mika's voice made him wince in pain.

-Where the hell are you?!!

Great. The party was probably over by now, which meant he had to get to her house fast or he'd be in deep trouble. However, there was no need to panic just yet. Her sister wasn't probably at 'the mansion' yet, so he had time to get there fast.

-I'm in my bedroom, why?

The silence made him smile. Even if she was home, that obviously she wasn't, he could very well be there and she wouldn't have noticed. Thank god for their almost obscene big house.

-You are not in your bedroom.

-Are you sure?

-Damn it Tatsuha! Just wait 'till I get there and I-

-She's gone...

It had been nothing but a murmur, but Mika heard it clearly. Just then, Tatsuha had remembered why he was in a hotel room. And he noticed that she was gone.

-She? Listen to me, you better not have taken one of you little friends to the house or I'll-

For the second time of the day (and it was pretty early) Mika was cut off, this time by Tatsuha hanging up. She didn't bother to call again tough, twenty more minutes and she would give his little brother one long talk about manners and respect for people.

Tatsuha on the other hand decided to take one thing at a time. First things first, he needed to get to his sister's house fast. So he got dressed and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before the man he was calling answered.

-Yeah?

-Hey Renjiro! I didn't wake you did I?

-Tatsuha? Are you kidding? Party's just getting started! Are you coming or what?

-More like 'or what'. Listen I need a favor.

Tatsuha didn't glanced at the room before stepping out.

-A fav? Sure man, what ya need?

---

Fifteen minutes later Tatsuha was entering his room. As he had supposed, Mika and Tohma weren't there yet, so he took out his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He was just about to sit on his bed when his sister's steps sounded in the hall.

"Great..."

-WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!

Tatsuha winced and thanked he hadn't drank too much during the party.

-I was here.

Mika glared at him, but Tatsuha smiled. She couldn't prove otherwise, so he was innocent until proven contrary.

-Don't you dare lie to me, Tatsuha, I called home and you didn't answered.

-So? I was sleeping, I didn't heard the phone. Are you sure you called?

-Damn it Tatsuha, I called. So stop fooling around and tell me why did you leave early?

-I was tired.

-Bullshit.

I was getting drunk and I didn't want to embarrass you.

-Liar.

-Fine, I got bored.

-What?! You GOT bored?

-Yeah.

Mika remained silent for a few seconds. Both of them knew he was lying, and he aware that she would start yelling again and probably try to ground him or some other stupid thing like that. Well, he was eighteen now, she could very well try, but he didn't care.

-So you were bored.

-I've already said it.

-And then you left.

-Yes.

-To meet one of those sluts friends of yours?

He didn't expect that. This wasn't the first time she called his friends sluts. He never cared, most of them were kinda slutty anyway. Also, of all the Uesugi children (sometimes he thanked god they were only three), Tatsuha had always been the calm one. Mika was the screaming one. Eiri was the sarcastic one. And Tatsuha was the careless one.

It had always been the same. Well, almost always. And thanks to his training as a monk, that hadn't helped Eiri at all, Tatsuha was used to be easygoing and always smiled no matter the insult. So, when he heard those words coming from his sister, he couldn't understand the anger that he felt, or why he felt the need to scream the world that Mika was wrong, that SHE wasn't a slut.

-SHE'S NOT A SLUT!!!

Tatsuha, as well as Mika and Tohma (who was in the living room) were surprised his reaction. He hadn't yelled at her in years. Probably since he was thirteen or something. And not even then he had done it so loud that the neighbors would hear. Like now.

-What?

Tatsuha shook his head in disbelieving. What was wrong with him? He sighed before turning around and sitting on his bed.

-Nothing I... I'm just tired, that's all.

They remained in silence for a few moments before Mika decided to leave him alone. Something about this screamed trouble, but it was too late, or too early, to discuss it.

-She must be something really special.

-Uh? Why?

Mika glanced at him on last time and felt her heart sank. Tatsuha looked tired and upset about something. Her big sister instincts kicked in and she had to suppress the necessityto go give him a hug.

-Because you left a party with Ryuichi to be with her.

Tatsuha opened his eyes in shock. His god had been there. In the same room. And he hadn't thought about it until now. He didn't pay attention to Mika when she left and closed the door. He didn't pay attention to the fact that she knew he had been with a girl.

Ryuichi Sakuma had been near his grasp. He had begged all afternoon to go there. He had been after the singer the whole time. Sure, the man hadn't paid him much attention, like any other time he had been around him, but... he was his god!

He had been watching him fool around with Shuichi, and had wondered why he didn't get that kind of attention. And then he had gone to the bar hoping to cheer up and go back to try getting his new phone number.

And there she was. As beautiful as always, hair tied up in a single ponytail, blue dress, a drink in her hand. She was alone. Ever since his sister started dating Tohma, Tatsuha had seen her a lot. She had become one of his sister's only true friends. So he thought it was only normal to exchange a few words with her. Unlike Ryuichi, she knew him and was almost family to him. Well, she had been until Nittle Grasper broke apart. After that, Tatsuha had only see her from afar. And now there she was, in front of him.

"You don't like them older?" Funny, he had had many girls older than him, but just by two or three years. She was different.

"I've never tried before". He knew very well what he was saying. It was a proposition, but he thought she would decline. He had also thought it was a shame because even after having a kid she was beautiful.

"There's a first time for everything".

And they left. No one noticed or cared. His sister had only realized when she was leaving the party, because if she had seen him leave or noticed before she would've called him earlier. It didn't matter. He found himself suddenly in a hotel room, alone with her.

Tatsuha was definitely not an innocent boy, andnever before in his life he had blushed in front of a woman. "There's a first time for everything". She was right. He had been so nervous and self-concious that he had kissed her rather poorly.

She looked at him surprised and then he knew. He wanted to make her his, and to make her scream his name so the whole hotel knew what they were doing. He wanted to make her feel.

She let him. And it had been so good... but still she had left. Not even a note, telling him something. Why had she done that?

Tatsuha stared at the ceiling and sighed. He could remember every gasp, every scream, and every touch. Even her face as she fall asleep before him, muttering his name... his name...

He wanted to hear her say it again. He wanted to feel her again.

He didn't fall asleep that morning.

* * *

A/N: I feel bad for Tatsuha. Poor boy... I thank Guren for reviewing and Clari, just 'cause I know she's nice.  
Still no beta-reading though, so forgive me for the mistakes.  
As you can see this story is going to be continued.

Disclaimer: I don't think Maki Murakami ever thought of putting those two together. If she did well... that makes me a little more like her right? Maybe now I'll ownmy own Shuichi.


End file.
